


I See You

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Nooks, Sex Toys, Troll Genitalia, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius agrees to indulge in a peculiar fetish of Dirk's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

He climbs up on the table before him, sticking his rear out further, feeling the eyes of hundreds examining his most intimate parts. At his own request, he's still wearing his shirt and stockings, but that's it. He wasn't allowed to keep his shades. Dirk said he had to show his face for the camera in front of him. 

He eyed said camera nervously, resting his cheek against the cold surface of the table so he didn't have to face it directly. 

Dirk's already gone, lost in the role of the assertive dom. He moves a hand over Equius' thigh and nudges it to the side. 

“Let's get a better look at this.” 

That's his cue to spread his legs further, and he rocks back on his knees to show off his nook to the camera behind him. It feels as though the lenses was rutting against him. 

“Excited?” 

Equius nods at the question, and shivers in response to the fingers spreading him. They smear the leaking dampness all around the deep blue flesh, and his body welcomes the sudden penetration. 

“Yeah, you really are. Not even tight, but damn, you're sure wet.” 

He pulls his fingers out and disappears for a moment, and Equius hears a buzzing behind him. It causes him to clench accidentally, and he gasps as something firm and cold is pressed to the tiny nub tucked away between the lips of his nook. 

He gasps again—louder, sharper—at the sudden vibrations. They seem to spread throughout his entire body accompanied by a comforting warmth. He hums, deep in his throat, slowly letting them turn to moans as the object is moved in slight circles against him. 

Equius lets himself tilt back further and suddenly he's smacked, causing a hitch in his moans. 

“I know you wanna move. Wanna rock your hips—just like when you're ridin' my dick. C'mon, _do it.”_

It comes naturally, first his hips start to roll forwards and back, then his whole body follows. He pushes himself up, hair curtaining his face, and lets slip a satisfied _yes_ when the toy is pressed harder against him. 

And is suddenly pulled away. 

He looks back with a disappointed expression. 

“Just wanna take a minute to admire _these,”_ Dirk moves his hands over his rear, squeezing and spreading and then letting them glide down muscular legs. “Gorgeous. I wanna say they're almost... **equestrian** in nature.” 

Equius moans flat out and allows himself to be groped a bit more, before he starts to shift in anticipation. 

“Want more? Alright, fine, I guess you've earned it.” 

Again he feels momentarily abandoned before a different (thicker, longer, _bigger oh lord it's so big)_ toy is slowly forced into his nook. 

And it spreads him _incredibly_ wide. 

His back arches downwards as his head is thrown back with a cry. The object seems only to grow wider and wider as more is forced in. 

And almost immediately it's pulled back and thrusted in again. Dirk wastes no time in gripping Equius by the hip as he pushes and pulls the toy into him. Equius' upper half collapses against the table at the sudden influx of sensations in his nook, pain and pleasure and pressure all being mixed together and hitting all the right spots perfectly—! 

He doesn't hesitate in letting himself be loud, both on the indifference accompanying the euphoria and the knowledge that it's going to be very satisfying to watch on film later. Pleas of _harder_ and affirmations of how good it feels spill out of his mouth, he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, all he's focused on is the violent slamming of the toy into his nook. 

With a sudden gasp his whole body begins to go rigid, his words running into one another and altogether amounting to _please oh please Dirk i'm close i'm so close please let me I can't hold back i'm gonna_

_“Do it fucking do it, c'mon, I fucking dare you too.”_

Equius' head jerks up with a cry as he lifts himself and pushes back against the suddenly still toy. A few more surges of pleasure pulse from deep in his nook as he slowly comes down from his high, letting his limbs relax and pressing his forehead against the table. His breathing is harsh and shallow and everything is still for a moment. 

The toy slides out along with a good bit of pale blue fluids, effectively ruining his stockings. Dirk sets it aside and moves to turn off one camera, then the other, and Equius collapses onto his side. 

Dirk pulls himself up onto the table, sitting beside the troll and petting at his bare thigh as lightly as he can. Equius moves after a longer, lingering moment of silence, tucking some hair behind his ear as he glances up cautiously at Dirk. 

Dirk smiles. “That went well.” His only reply is a nod as the troll lets his eyes fall shut, beginning to curl in on himself. “I can't imagine the table's a very comfortable place to take a nap.” 

“It's not,” Equius finally speaks up, “but I'm not particularly inclined to move at the moment.” 

“Fair enough.” Dirk slides off and walks off again, only to return with a damp rag. He taps Equius' legs, and moves them out of the way to clean the mess of genetic fluids underneath him. Again he walks away and returns this time with a small comforter, and covers the troll with it. 

“This is... typical aftercare for such an event?” 

“Not typical, but it's still aftercare. And hey, let me know if there's anything you need.” 

“I appreciate it. But, ah, what about you?” 

“I'll finish myself off when I'm editing that footage.” 

Equius tries to hide his smile as well as his blush, and Dirk holds and pets his hand a moment. He leaves with a kiss to the head.


End file.
